Стивен Кварц Юнивёрс/Отношения
Стивен – главный герой и протагонист мультсериала «Вселенная Стивена». Полусамоцвет-получеловек, согласно «Гиду по Кристальным самоцветам», любит быть и с самоцветами, и с людьми, что обеспечивает ему новые знакомства. Стивен дружит почти со всеми жителями Прибрежья. Не смотря на большую опасность быть уничтоженным, Стивен нашел общий язык даже с некоторыми самоцветами Родного мира, которые увидели в нем доброго и смелого человеческого ребёнка, в то время как остальные воспринимают его как Розу Кварц в странной и нелепой форме (о чем комментировали Яшма и Жёлтый Алмаз). Только алмазы считают Стивена своим врагом. Семья Роза Кварц Роза — мать Стивена. Он не встречался с ней лицом к лицу, так как она покинула свою физическую форму ради рождения Стивена, и знает о ней только со слов отца и Кристальных самоцветов. Отсутствие Розы оставило пустоту в жизни Стивена, он вырос без материнской любви, и поэтому не был уверен что чувствует к ней. Он мало знал о ней, и поэтому хотел больше узнать о Розе и о её поступках. Несмотря на это, он готов защищать её, как когда он огрызнулся на Ларса, когда тот назвал её странной. После того, как Стивен получил возможность посмотреть оставленное ему видео Розы в «Lion 3: Straight to Video», где она выразила свою любовь к нему, он был тронут до слёз. Когда Стивена беспокоит бремя Кристального самоцвета, он находит себе утешение в продолжении наследия Розы - защищать Землю, как она и хотела. У него также есть привычка хвататься за свой камень, когда он о чём-то задумался, возможно ожидая поддержки Розы. Стивен чувствует огромную вину за то, что Роза отдала своё физическое воплощение ради его рождения. Он держит это где-то глубоко внутри себя и редко показывает это. Одним заметным исключением является эпизод «Joy Ride», где Стивен признаётся крутым ребятам, что думает, что Кристальные самоцветы винят его, что Розы больше нет. В эпизоде «Steven Floats» Стивен признался, что его чувства к матери очень сложны. В «Earthlings» и «Back to the Moon» Стивен не может поверить в то, что его мать расколола Розовый Алмаз. Подтверждение этого со слов Гранат подтолкнуло его к тому, что он стал много думать о матери. В «Mindful Education» Стивен переживает от того, что узнал о своей матери, как это видно по видениям Стивонни. В «Storm In The Room» Стивен в комнате матери создал облачную копию Розы и весело проводил с ней время, пока не обнаружил, что просто говорил с самим собой. Он рассказал двойнику о проступках Розы, назвав её лгуньей. Но облачная Роза Кварц напомнила мальчику про кассету «Для Стивена», и тот наконец-то принял решение матери стать его половиной. Стивен вновь ведёт себя подобно параноику, когда хотел отыскать иносказательный смысл кассеты в «Lion 4: Alternate Ending». В серии «I Am My Mom» Стивен решает исправить то, что наделала его мать, сдавшись самоцветам Родного мира. Во время суда, слушая адвоката, он впервые задумывается, что Роза не могла так легко уничтожить Алмаз. Грэг Грэг — отец Стивена. Как видно в «Laser Light Cannon» и «Cat Fingers», они имеют сильную связь как сын и отец. Хоть Грэг и не живет вместе со Стивеном, они часто проводят время вместе. В «House Guest» показано, что Стивен и Грэг жили вместе, но когда Стивен стал старше, он переехал к Кристальным самоцветам, чтобы научиться «магическим штукам самоцветов» — чему-то, что его отец не мог делать. Тем не менее, несмотря на это, Грэг знает, что Стивен в безопасности под опекой Кристальных самоцветов, но он все еще немного опасается того, что Стивен ходит на миссии и принимает участие в «самоцветных штуках», которых он старается избегать. Хотя было несколько случаев, когда Грэг присоединялся к ним и старался помочь. В отличии от Кристальных самоцветов, Грэг, кажется, не очень обеспокоен тем, что Роза отказалась от своего физического воплощения ради Стивена. Он относится к Стивену, как к отдельной и самостоятельной личности, и Стивен не чувствует никакой вины перед Розой, когда находится рядом с отцом. Вероятно, это потому, что как человеку, Грэгу гораздо более привычно понятие потомства, а также смерти; понятия, которые являются странными и незнакомыми для бесполых и почти бессмертных самоцветов. Энди ДеМайо Стивен приходится ему двоюродным племянником. Мальчик добился у него разрешения для Перидот и Ляпис жить в семейном амбаре. Стивен хочет узнать больше о своей семье и уверен, что Энди для этого и прилетел. Друзья Жемчуг Жемчуг относится к Стивену более по-матерински, чем остальные Кристальные самоцветы. Всякий раз, когда он находится в потенциально опасной ситуации, она обычно впадает в панику и действует первой, чтобы защитить его. У Жемчуг смешанные чувства к Стивену; в то время как она заботится о Стивене, она также скучает по его матери, Розе Кварц, так как они были очень близки, когда та была жива. Тем, не менее, у неё глубокая привязанность к Стивену, чем у большинства. Она назвала его своим «малышом» в эпизоде «Say Uncle», и даже смотрит на него, пока тот спит. Она видит много черт его матери в нём, от чего он становится ей постоянным напоминанием о Розе, которое и радует, и огорчает её. Эти чувства выходят наружу в «Rose's Scabbard», когда Жемчуг узнает, что у Розы есть секреты и от неё, её ближайшего друга и доверенного лица, что вызывает нервный срыв у Жемчуг и заставляет её убежать от Стивена, и остальных Кристальных самоцветов. Когда Стивен пытался её догнать, она показала свою обиду на него и Льва, которая кульминируется её очевидным бездействием, когда Стивен чуть не упал. Они мирятся в конце эпизода, но как выяснилось в «Joy Ride» Стивен не чувствует себя комфортно в разговоре о его матери с остальными Кристальными самоцветами, так как он достаточно вырос, чтобы понимать, что они винят его в том, что Розы больше нет с ними. Даже не смотря на недавние события, Стивен по-прежнему чувствует себя достаточно комфортно в разговоре с Жемчуг о его проблемах в «Historical Friction». Он неосознанно утешает её, говоря, что ошибки являются частью жизни и ты просто должен двигаться дальше, прося рассказать её правдивую историю Уильяма Дьюи. Он также думает, что Жемчуг не обыкновенная, она удивительная и, что каждый день старается превзойти саму себя. * Ребекка Шугар утверждает, что Стивен меньше всего знает о Жемчуг.￼ * В «Last One Out of Beach City» Жемчуг также заявляет: «''Ты ещё многого обо мне не знаешь, Стивен». Аметист Аметист похожа на старшую сестру Стивена, часто шутит с ним и впутывает его в свои злоключения. Так, в «Joking Victim», Аметист дает Стивену картошку приправленную огненной солью, после чего ухахатывается над его реакцией. А потом ещё, когда Ларс бегает по городу, изрыгая пламя, а Стивен в панике и не знает, как быть, Аметист просто говорит, что это забавно, и продолжает стоять на месте. Жемчуг часто ругает Аметист за то, что она слишком безрассудна со Стивеном. Например, когда она научила Стивена менять форму в «Cat Fingers», что могло обернуться плачевно. Однако Стивен понимает безрассудность Аметист и не винит её за это. Мальчик также беспокоится за её безопасность в «An Indirect Kiss», со слезами на глазах умоляя быть осторожнее. Когда же Аметист всё-таки упала и её камень треснул, Стивен приходит в ужас и глубокое отчаяние из-за того, что не может ей помочь. Он очень боится потерять подругу. Вместе Стивен и Аметист составляют прекрасную команду, а также весело проводят время. Об этом говорят слова Стивена в эпизоде «Crack the Whip»: «Надо побольше времени проводить с Аметист. Она лучшая''». Также у них много общего, и поэтому они замечательно ладят. Со временем Аметист начинает проявлять к Стивену всё больше заботы и участия, не позволяет себе небрежных высказываний или поступков в его адрес. Особенно явно их отношения развиваются с эпизода «Steven vs. Amethyst», в котором заметно, что теперь они физически равны. Стивен обеспокоен одержимостью Яшмой у фиолетового самоцвета и хочет помочь ей, но она отталкивает его, пытаясь справиться со своей проблемой самостоятельно. Гармонию в их отношениях приносит неожиданно созданное ими слияние — Дымчатый Кварц. Гранат Гранат играет роль снисходительной и доброй матери, она всегда поощряет его и подаёт хороший пример. Стивен уважает её и всегда прислушивается, неважно, что она говорит. Стивен спрашивает разрешения Гранат перед тем, чтобы сделать что-либо, как показано в «Monster Buddies». Гранат, как правило, открыто разрешает ему делать то, что не разрешила бы ему сделать Жемчуг, показывая, что у неё больше доверия к Стивену, чем у Жемчуг. Несмотря на её несколько отдалённый характер, оба разделяют тесные эмоциональные отношения. Она начала паниковать, когда Стивен начал быстро стареть в эпизоде «So Many Birthdays»; в «Future Vision» она поделилась своей способностью видения будущего, надеясь, что он поймёт это и они станут ближе. Сразу после повторного слияния Рубин и Сапфир в «Jail Break», Гранат стала гораздо более эмоциональной и любящей к Стивену, что свидетельствует о глубокой, истинной любви к нему, которую до этого она самостоятельно не хотела, или не могла выразить. Рубин и Сапфир Рубин и Сапфир наглядно показали, как Гранат по разному относится к Стивену. Сапфир показала спокойное отношение к Стивену, а Рубин показала свою чувственную натуру по отношению к нему, рассказывая о том, почему она не понимает Сапфир. Обе также любят Стивена, как Гранат, и они извинились, когда их ссора расстроила Стивена. В сцене флэшбэк серии «Three Gems and a Baby» показано, что Стивен раньше видел Рубин и Сапфир, но испугался, так как на его глазах «исчезла» Гранат. Возможно, из-за этого Гранат долгое время не рассказывала Стивену, кто она на самом деле. Конни Стивен — первый друг Конни, впервые он увидел её на параде, когда она уронила свой браслет. Впервые они познакомились, когда Стивен спас её от падающего валуна, случайно создав пузырь. Вначале он очень нервничал и боялся с ней заговорить, позже их дружба начала расти и в настоящее время они близкие друзья. Также Стивен имел к ней симпатию. В эпизоде «Lion 2: The Movie» нам вскользь показали их времяпровождение. В эпизоде «An Indirect Kiss» показали, что их не волнует такие вещи, как обмен одной соломинкой (и слюной тоже). С помощью этого Стивен исцелил зрение Конни, дав ей попить сок, в котором была его слюна, таким образом узнав о своих способностях. Также, он искренне заботится о безопасности Конни, в «Full Disclosure», когда он пытался перестать с ней общаться, чтобы отгородить от опасностей. В «Alone Together», они случайно слились в Стивонни. Им всегда нравится быть ею. Слияние происходит, когда они танцуют и думают друг о друге. Однако Конни боится, что её родители узнают об этом. Именно поэтому она соврала родителям о том, что у Стивена обычная нуклеарная семья. Когда он узнал, что она врала, Стивен огорчился, думая, что она стыдится его. Но после того, как она объяснила, что ей было просто страшно, что её родители не разрешат видеться с ним, он простил её. В «Sworn to the Sword» показали, что сражаясь вместе они образуют отличную команду, в то время, как Стивен защищает пузырём и щитом, Конни атакует. Вместе им удалось победить несколько Жемчуг-голограмм и неожиданно атаковать Жемчуг. Впрочем, она с лёгкостью смогла их победить, после того, как отошла от удивления. Позже Жемчуг призналась, что они хорошо работали вместе. В «Cry for Help» можно увидеть фотографию Конни рядом с кроватью Стивена. В течении следующих месяцев связь между Стивеном и Конни крепнет, как и их слияние Стивонни. На основе крепкой дружбы и доверия они открывают друг другу свои страхи, как это видно в «Mindful Education». thumb|left В «Are You My Dad?» и заключительной серии 4 сезона Стивен прилагает все усилия чтобы защитить подругу от самоцветов Родного мира. Когда он сдаётся Аквамарин, то оборачивается и негромко признаётся в любви. Вероятно, он адресовал эти слова Конни. Лев Лев — питомец Стивена, хотя довольно своевольный и непослушный. Он встретил его в Пустыне. Лев имеет какую-то связь со Стивеном, только он может войти в его карманное измерение и хранить там вещи, помимо Розы. Большую часть времени Лев делает то, что ему хочется и часто игнорирует и не слушает Стивена. Стивен считает, что Лев его любит и в некоторых эпизодах это видно. Также Лев заботится о Стивене и понимает его желания. Когда Стивен сказал, что хотел бы больше узнать о Розе, Лев прижал голову Стивен к своей гриве, пытаясь показать, что внутри неё для него есть послание. Сэйди Сэйди является одним из друзей Стивена, которая, в отличии от её напарника Ларса, доброжелательна и ласкова по отношению к Стивену. В «Joking Victim» Стивен помогает Сэйди, работая в Большом пончике, а позже помогая разыграть Ларса. В эпизоде «Island Adventure» Стивен беспокоился за отношения Сэйди и Ларса, поэтому хотел помочь улучшить их отношения и привёл их на остров Маски. Ларс Стивен, по-видимому, раздражает Ларса. Он всегда издевается над ним, хотя, это может быть только потому, что он ревнует Стивена к Кристальным самоцветам. Скорее всего Стивен игнорирует это, так как в «Bubble Buddies» он называет Ларса своим лучшим другом. Впрочем, в серии «Lars and the Cool Kids» он рассердился на Ларса и назвал его придурком за оскорбление его матери. Всё же Стивен хочет дружить с Ларсом и был взволнован ожиданием того, даст ли он ему пять в «Future Vision». Как показано в «Tiger Millionaire», Ларс не узнаёт Стивена как Тигра-миллионера. В серии «The New Lars» Стивен переживал из-за холодного отношения Ларса к Сэйди так, что ночью разумом вселяется в его тело. Позже он извиняется перед ним за произошедшее. В «The Good Lars» показано, что их отношения стали немного улучшаться, так как Ларс впервые впустил Стивена в свой дом и готовил для него и Сэйди рулет. В «Stuck Together» Стивен и Ларс попали на корабль Аквамарин. Стивен сперва возмущается равнодушным отношением Ларса к попытке сбежать. Стивен понимает, что Ларсу, как и нему, страшно, и они достигают взаимопонимания. Позже они встречаются на суде, а когда Жёлтый Алмаз разбушевалась, друзья спасаются бегством на паланкине. Когда на них нападают робоноиды, Стивен утешает друга, говоря, что бояться нормально. Когда Ларс погиб, Стивен непроизвольно его воскресил. Однако им пришлось расстаться, так как Ларс не может отправиться домой. Джейми Джейми — это почтальон, который приносит письма и посылки Стивену. В «Marble Madness» намекают, что Стивен считает его своим другом. Однако в «Love Letters» Стивен вместе с Конни пишет ему письмо, якобы от Гранат, чтобы деликатней ответить ему отказом. Из-за недоразумений мальчик переживал, что поступил некрасиво с Джейми, пока Гранат сама не поговорила с почтальоном. Стивен уважает артистичный характер Джейми, в «Historical Friction» они играют в пьесе про основание города. Сам Джейми хорошо относится к Стивену, кроме того, он из всех почтальонов в городе знает, где живёт юный Юнивёрс. Пиди Жаркинс Пиди — друг Стивена, которого он выручил в эпизоде «Frybo». Благодаря Стивену Пиди заслужил уважение отца. Обычно, между ними отношения повара и покупателя. В серии «Restaurant Wars» Стивен вместе с Пиди, а также Рональдо и сестрами Пицца разрешали конфликт между закусочными. Лукус Лукус — ещё один друг Стивена, о котором он говорит в «Bubble Buddies», Стивен отзывался о Лукусе, как о хорошем друге. В «Onion Trade» Стивен дарит Лукусу фигурку, не смотря на то, что Лукус изначально украл её. В «Onion Friend» Лукус показал Стивену свою тайную комнату и подарил одну из фигурок в знак их дружбы. Рональдо thumb|left Стивен хорошо относится к Рональдо, старшему брату Пиди и молодому исследователю странностей, творящихся в городе. Он нередко удивляет своего друга подобными сюрпризами, как кото-пальцы или кратер около своего дома. Стивен также иногда читает блог Рональдо. В «Rocknaldo» Стивен возмущался статьей о камнелюдях Рональдо, который вскоре попросился в ряды Кристальных самоцветов. Рональдо ввел себя скверно со Стивеном, но был защитником Земли всего неделю, так как не спал. Две недели спустя Рональдо извинился перед Стивеном. Крутые ребята Стивен в «Lars and the Cool Kids» подружился с Крутыми Ребятами: Сметаной, Дженни и Баком. Он спасает их, когда те оказались схвачены опасным мхом. Ребята иногда проводят время, как в эпизоде «Joy Ride». Кики Пицца Стивен знаком с Кики потому, что часто посещает рыбную пиццерию. Они хорошо относятся друг ко другу. В «Войне ресторанов» Стивен помогает Кики, её сестре, а также братьям Жаркинсам разрешить конфликт между закусочными. thumb|leftВ «Службе доставки пиццы Кики» на примере Кики Стивен узнаёт что может проникать в сны людей. После нескольких ночей он сообщает, что ей необходимо разобраться с собой, так как у неё есть проблема. Стивен вместе с ней выясняют, что является причиной кошмаров и заканчивает в дальнейшем путешествия в её сновидения. Жуконожка Стивен подружился с ней в «Monster Buddies», когда он случайно лопнул пузырь, в котором она находилась и освободил её. Сначала она была напуганной, но Стивен начал говорить с ней и успокоил её. Когда вернулись Кристальные самоцветы, они вновь напугали её и хотели запузырить, но Стивен убедил их оставить её. Стивен начал дрессировать её чипсами и взял на миссию. Позже она рискнула своей жизнью, чтобы спасти Стивена от падающей сосульки. Стивен не считал её монстром и обещал ей, что однажды исцелит её. В серии «Monster Reunion» Стивен возвращает свои способности, и лопает пузырь Стоножки, исцеляя ее не полностью во время появления. Поначалу, она не вспоминает Стивена, и пугается его, но по приходу в дом, они находят общий язык и Стоножка рассказывает ему о себе. Мы узнаем, что она была капитаном корабля, которую на Землю, скорее всего, послала Желтый Алмаз. Они строили колонию, но наступила война, из-за которой, в итоге, Стоножка остается одна и получает урон от Алмазов. Вспоминая об последнем моменте, она возвращает свою прежнюю форму, и пытается вернутся на корабль, что в итоге осуществляется и она возвращается к своим друзьям. Опал Опал была первым слиянием, которое увидел Стивен (не считая Гранат). Он очень хотел, чтобы Аметист и Жемчуг сформировали Опал. Он даже спел песню про неё. Опал очень заботливая по отношению к Стивену. Она засмеялась и спела ему его песню, когда он спросил знает ли она его. Сугилит Стивен был очень рад, когда узнал, что Гранат и Аметист хотят слиться в Сугилит. Он был поражён её мощью и хотел видеть, как она крушит узел связи. Он был так впечатлён Сугилит, что после того, как вернулся в Пляжный город, попросил Грэга построить тренажёры, чтобы стать таким же сильным, как Сугилит. Сугилит также хотела порадовать Стивена и спросила хочет ли он увидеть что-то крутое. Сардоникс Стивен был очарован Сардоникс, он считает её весёлой и смешной. Известно, что Сардоникс тоже любит Стивена и готова радовать его своими шутками и трюками. Ляпис Лазурит Стивен подружился с ней в «Mirror Gem», когда Жемчуг дала ему зеркало, которое оказалось нерабочим. Позже Ляпис предупредила его о движущимся фургоне, что удивило Стивена. Позже он провёл весь день разговаривая и шутя с зеркалом, и назвал их «Летними пляжными приятелями», на что Ляпис согласилась. Она хотела выбраться из зеркала и сказала Стивену как это сделать. После освобождения, она предупредила его не доверять Кристальным самоцветам и ушла. В «Ocean Gem» Стивен пытался спокойно поговорить с Ляпис и разозлился, когда вместо этого, она напала на его друзей. Однако, он понимал отчаяние Ляпис. Он вылечил её треснутый камень, который вернул её крылья и нормальные глаза. Она поблагодарила Стивена перед отправкой в родной мир. В «The Message» он защищал её и спел про неё песню. Стивен очень беспокоился за неё, он был в смятении, когда получил сообщение от Ляпис. В «Jail Break» Ляпис слилась с Яшмой в Малахит, чтобы спасти Стивена. Позже, в «Chille Tid», Стивен смог связаться с ней через сон, и предложил ей свою помощь, на что она ответила «Просто дай мне сделать это ради тебя!». Стивен в эпизоде «Same Old World» показал ей, что Земля не такая плохая, как она думала, после чего она решает остаться. Ляпис ведёт себя дружелюбно со Стивеном и выполняет каждую его просьбу в эпизоде «Barn Mates» и в конечном итоге, скорее всего именно слова Стивена повлияли на то, что Ляпис попыталась простить Перидот. В эпизоде «Hit the Diamond» Ляпис соглашается сыграть в бейсбол по просьбе Стивена, хоть и считала этот план идиотским. В «Alone at Sea» Стивен делает всё, чтобы его друг повеселился во время плавания. Когда появилась на борту Яшма, он попытался защитить Лазурит щитом. Стивен был рад, что Ляпис сделала правильный выбор, не став сливаться со своим врагом. * thumb|right В короткометражном мультфильме «Video Chat», когда Ляпис заметила, что Стивен «в зеркале», ему пришлось добежать до амбара, чтобы убедить её, что он в порядке. Перидот При первой встрече, как и ко всем самоцветам, Стивен отнёсся к Перидот с дружелюбием. В «Marble Madness» он без страха подошёл к ней, пытался познакомиться и даже завёл дружескую беседу. Это закончилось не так хорошо, как он надеялся, она пыталась раздавить его. Не смотря на это, он по-прежнему считал, что она могла быть хорошей; в «The Return» он даже сказал: «''Может быть, когда Перидот прибудет на Землю, она увидит какие здесь хорошие люди и не захочет причинять никому вреда''». В «Keeping it Together» Стивен был первым, кто нашёл её. Он спокойно ждал, пока она закончит свой доклад (вместо того, чтобы сообщить о неё Кристальным самоцветам), пока она его не заметила. После падения Перидот со стены, он спрашивает в порядке ли она. В «Friend Ship» он вежливо пожелал Перидот доброго утра и хороших выходных. Во время боя с ним, вместо того, чтобы быть холодным и безжалостным к ней, как она относится к нему и другим Кристальным самоцветам, он часто дразнит её. В «Catch and Release» Стивен извинялся за то, что не смог починить портал и успокаивал её. После того, как он освободил её и узнал, что на самом деле она маленькая, он назвал её «злым кусочком пирога». Когда Стивен вернул ей ступню от усилителей конечностей, он стал единственным, кому она разрешила входить в ванную. В эпизоде «When It Rains» Стивен объясняет Перидот принцип действия грозы и дождя, говоря, что они безвредны. После того, как Перидот вышла под дождь, она решила рассказать Стивену больше о Кластере. Они решили отправиться в Киндергарден, но только если Стивен будет держать её всю дорогу за руку, чтобы он мог присматривать за ней. Стивен также подарил ей самодельные ходули из банок, чтобы извиниться за потерю её основных удлинителей. Стивена очень огорчило, когда Перидот украла с лунной базы коммуникатор для связи с Жёлтым Алмазом. В конце концов Перидот связывается с Жёлтым Алмазом, но после неудачной попытки убедить её уничтожить Кластер, она оскорбляет её и отрекается от неё, тем самым обрадовав Стивена. Стивен и Перидот вместе предотвратили вылупление Кластера, во время которого Перидот призналась ему, что теперь ей есть за кого сражаться, за Кристальных самоцветов. Тогда же и Стивен признался, что любит Перидот. Он пытался помирить Перидот и Ляпис, а также предложил ей и Кристальным самоцветам сыграть в бейсбол с Рубинами ради спасения Перидот. В «Too Short to Ride» Стивен пригласил её на аттракционы и подарил ей планшет. Он помогал ей научиться менять облик, так как сам раньше с трудом осваивал эту способность. Стивен был рад тому, что Перидот открыла в себе силу управления металлом и начал предполагать, какую пользу эта сила будет нести. В «Kindergarten Kid» Стивен вместе с Перидот ловил монстра. Чтобы показать, что чувствуют повреждённые самоцветы каждый день, он начал кидать в неё суфле, и вывел её из душевного равновесия. Перидот усвоила этот урок, и уже на другой день смогла поймать чудище. Тыква Мальчик обмазал семечко тыквы слюной и вырастил очередное разумное растение. Сперва тыква признавала Стивена своим хозяином, но после того, как тот сделал на неживой тыкве глаза и рот при помощи ножа, он/а какое-то время отталкивала его от себя. Союзники Арбузные Стивены Стивен нечаянно создал разумных арбузов после того, как оплевал семенами автомойку, соревнуясь с отцом, кто круче плюётся семечками. Не зная о том, что те живые, он продавал их возле «Страны Веселья». Кода он выяснил это, то вернул деньги покупателям. Однако Рональдо, тем, что пытался разрезать одного из живых арбузов, возбудил в них агрессию и был побит. Стивен не знал как остановить своих творений, даже когда вмешались Самоцветы. Жертва Крошки Арбуза тронула Стивена до глубины души, он велел им расходиться, что те жили сами по себе. В первом эпизоде третьего сезона Стивен просыпается в теле одного из Арбузных Стивенов. Он выясняет, что часть из них поселилась на Острове Маски, где основали свою цивилизацию. Арбузного Стивена приносят в жертву Малахит. Стивен поднял боевой дух Арбузных Стивенов для борьбы с Малахит, их действие оказало большую пользу, чтобы Александрит вернулась в строй. Когда на острове началось землетрясение, Стивен оказался разделенным с Арбузными Стивенами. Воины Голубого Агата Требуется дополнение. Циркон-адвокатесса Требуется дополнение. Противники Кевин Стивен долгое время ненавидел Кевина с тех пор, как тот подкатывал к Стивонни — слиянию Стивена и Конни. Только во время гонки по каньону Конни объяснила, что Стивен одержим юношей. После этого Стивен успокоился и от лица Стивонни подразнил Кевина. Марти Стивен впервые повстречал бывшего менеджера отца в серии «Drop Beat Dad». Он со слов Грэга знает, какой ужасный по характеру этот человек, но всё равно продолжил помогать Сметане и даже получил от Марти пропуск. Стивен стал очевидцем того, как Марти раздавал жителям города гуаколу, таки образом использовав устроенный концерт как рекламу. Яшма Стивен встретил Яшму, когда она прибыла на Землю, сопровождая Перидот. Он был очень напуган ею. Яшма думает, что Стивен на самом деле Роза Кварц, спрятанная в слабом телосложении, возможно, после регенерации. В «Chille Tid» Стивен в полном ужасе от Яшмы, а Яшма в ярости от Стивена. В серии «Earthlings» Стивен пытался излечить Яшму, на что она ответила отказом. Он до сих пор испытывает вину за то, что не смог помочь ей тогда. Висмут thumb|right Стивен совершенно случайно нашёл Висмут во Львином измерении так же, как и активировал её. В течении дня мальчик пытался подружиться с этим самоцветов, хотя его пугал агрессивный стиль веселья Висмут. Стивен стал свидетелем того, как та сильно ненавидит Родной мир и желает убивать своих противников. Он пытался ей объяснить, что так неправильно, но та разозлилась и напала на него, так как вновь приняла его за Розу Кварц. Бой закончился повторным запузыриванием Висмут. Но перед этим мальчик обещал ей рассказать правду Кристальным самоцветам о ней и Розе, что и сделал. Он по-прежнему стыдится того, что натворил. Топаз Требуется дополнение. Враги Высшая власть Алмазов Стивен впервые слышит о существовании Алмазов в «The Return», но подробней о них ему рассказали Гранат и Перидот. С того, что правители самоцветов строили планы относительно Земли, для него понятно, что Алмазы ненавидят эту планету. В «Earthlings» Стивен узнаёт от Яшмы о некогда существовавшем Розовом Алмазе. Вскоре он был шокирован тем, что эта алмаз была разрушена Розой Кварц. В «Steven's Dream» он видит своими глазами Голубого Алмаза, чьими слезами плакал. С ним это снова происходит в «That Will Be All», когда попал в комнату Розового Алмаза. Когда Стивен решает сдаться Алмазам, он заявляет, что является Розой Кварц и именно он разрушил Розового Алмаза.￼ Встретившись с ними лицом к лицу, Стивен не ожидал, что Голубая заинтересуется, как это случилось. Жёлтый Алмаз желала как можно скорей расколоть «её», в то время как Голубой Алмаз хотела выслушать прежде, чем сможет «''сделать с ней кое-что хуже''». Когда Стивену выпала возможность бежать вместе с Ларсом, он услышал угрозы Жёлтого Алмаза. Он понимает, что теперь алмазы будут преследовать его, потому что видят в нем Розу. Рубины Требуется дополнение. Аквамарин thumb|left Стивен был в изумлении от встреченного им нового самоцвета, которая задавала ему странный вопрос: «''Ты Мой Папа?''». Он подключил Гранат, Жемчуг, Аметист и Конни к поискам новой знакомой. Едва услышав имя Конни, Аквамарин начала действовать. С помощью жезла Стивен был обезврежен и потерял сознание от удара головой. Стивен видел, как Топаз и Аквамарин раскидали самоцветов. Тогда он пошел на хитрость, назвав себя Моим Папой, и оказался в их руках. Стивен делал все возможное, чтобы спасти друзей от Аквамарин, но смог это сделать только тогда, когда объявил себя Розой Кварц. В «Stuck Together» Стивен возмущается тем, что на корабле Аквамарин находится Ларс. Та лишь язвит в ответ. Он даёт ей нелестный комплимент по поводу внешности. Стивен предлагает самоцвету поговорить по душам, когда та обнаружила, что Топаз помогает Ларсу бежать. Понятно, что Аквамарин – одна из немногих персонажей, которых Стивен не смог победить даже с помощью дипломатии. Категория:Отношения Категория:Незавершенные статьи